Un nuevo comienzo
by Taki-Suzuna
Summary: Lucy es una chica pobre que para ayudar a sus abuelos decide vender su cuerpo... Natsu es un chico Millonario heredero de las empresas Dragneel el cual es engañado por su novia.. . el destino se encargara de juntarles... NatsuxLucy (NaLu), Leve Gruvia, Gale, StinLi y RoguexYukino
1. Chapter 1

"_**Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima" (**__al malo que aun no coloca el NaLu y solo hace pequeña insinuaciones u.u)_

"_**la idea original esta historia le pertenece a mi hermano Cross Marian-sama" **__(quien me pidió "obligo" escribirlo xD)_

_**Un nuevo Comienzo**_

_**1.- Prologo**_

-**hola preciosa… ven a jugar con nosotros**

En una calle totalmente desarmada se veía a una rubia de largo cabello, mas debajo de su cintura, el cabello todo despeinado, maltratado y sucio daban cuenta de su status social, su piel blanca con manchas de barro por no haber tocado agua de hace mucho tiempo, la hacía ver como una mendiga, su ropa… mejor dicho sus harapos dejaban ver parte de su cuerpo el cual era muy delgado y bien proporcionado, ya que a pesar de vivir en esos barrios y de su apariencia ella era muy hermosa, sus ojos grandes y marrones casi como el color del chocolate demostraban toda la tristeza que sentía.

En este momento está rubia se encontraba rodeada de 4 hombres muy mal agraciados, de unos 40 años que bebían en unas de las esquinas, algo muy normal por este barrio

-**déjenme pasar malditos…-** a pesar de tener miedo por lo que podrían hacerle, trataba de camuflarlo con molestia.

-**huy la gatita tiene garras, pero si está temblando**- uno de los hombres la tomo del hombro y la atrajo hacia el mientras comenzaba a manosearla, la chica intentaba zafarse mientras contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que podría suceder…

-**¡Gusanos déjenla!** –la voz de una mujer orgullosa y macabra a la vez hizo que los hombres giraran abruptamente

-**¡Mi… Minerva-sama!** –Gritaron los 4 hombres mientras hacían una reverencia, la chica rubia no sabía quién era pero se veía que era muy poderosa –**que les he dicho sobre jugar con mis Chicas, no vuelvan a tocarla o no vivirán para disculparse **– solo les dedico una mirada furiosa y los hombres salieron volando.

Ahora la rubia podía apreciarla mejor, llevaba un vestido Largo el cual se veía lujoso, seguro que era más caro que cualquier casa de por allí, su cabello largo y liso caían agraciadamente por sus hombros, la hacían ver realmente poderosa.

-**yo… muchas gracias por salvarme de esos tipos...**-dijo tímidamente la chica mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-**tranquila niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **– su ojos miraban todo el cuerpo de la chica, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostro.

- **Lucy, Señora, mi Nombre es Lucy… **-trago seco al ver como la miraba, tal vez hubiera sido mejor irse con esos hombres….

**- bien Lucy, ¿quieres salir de tu pobreza? Tengo una propuesta que hacerte… acompáñame… **-dijo mientras caminaba hacia una elegante Limusina negra… Lucy no sabía qué hacer, pero ella necesitaba dinero, por lo que después de pensarlo detenidamente la siguió, ella haría lo que fuera por conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para la medicina de sus abuelos.

_**Por Otro lado**_

Un chico peli rosa muy bien vestido con un terno gris marca "Georgio Armani" y muy apuesto de ojos color Verde, se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo, Gray, un chico de cabello color negro azulado, con unos hermosos ojos color negro.

**-Gray más te vale que no estés difamando a mi novia, porque te la veras conmigo… **

**- Tranquilo llamitas, esta es la mejor forma de que quieras ver la verdad… Lisanna no es la santa que creías que era, cuando la vi con ese tal Sting, me puse a investigar de inmediato y hace más de 1 año que se ven a escondidas… aunque te duela es lo mejor amigo.**

Ambos se encontraban fuera del hotel mas lujoso y conocido de Magnolia, discutiendo Natsu protegía a su novia de hace ya 3 años, mientras Gray intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, Natsu se encontraba impaciente no le quería creer a su amigo/rival mas bien se negaba a creerle…

Pasaron unos minutos y de la puerta del hotel vieron salir a una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, muy hermosa… estaba sola

**-ves Gray te dije que era imposible que Lisanna me fuera infiel **–en ese momento un chico Rubio salió y se acerco a la peliblanca y juntos caminaron mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y se acercaban para darse un apasionado beso… Gray solo puso su mano en el hombro del peli rosa demostrando su apoyo en ese difícil momento… a Natsu se le notaba en el rostro que estaba dolido y furioso

–**Esto no quedara así Lisanna Strauss… **-susurro

**-Que piensas hacer Natsu… no hagas estupideces**

**-No es nada grave solo le pagare con la misma moneda**- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro- **necesito que me lleves a mi empresa, necesito hablar con mi padre…**

**-Claro…**

**Mientras…**

**-que necesita de mi, Minerva-sama… -**preguntaba Lucy, quien se encontraba en la lujosa limusina junto a la susodicha

-**Veras, yo siempre estoy juntado chicas hermosas para mi negocio, y supongo que debajo de toda esa suciedad habrá algo** – la miro con desprecio- **Serás una dama de compañía intima, no se si me entiendes…**

-**¡que! No, yo no quiero… vender mi cuerpo…**-Lucy se negaba totalmente

-**oh vamos se que necesitas dinero… y por el barrio del que vienes no conseguirás nada… mucho menos con la fachada que te gastas…**

En ese instante ella recordó el por que necesitaba dinero tan urgente… sus abuelos, las personas que mas la habían cuidado, ayudado y amado estaban gravemente enfermos y el costo de los medicamentos era horriblemente alto, no veía otra solución, de sus ojos chocolates comenzaron a salir lagrimas… y Minerva dio una sonrisa triunfal… -**ya veras que no es tan malo… ya que solo tengo clientes Vip, pagan súper bien, la cosa aquí es que del pago yo me quedo el 30% de comisión, el resto es tuyo, por eso soy tan poderosa… **

**-es-esta bien… **-Lucy seguía llorando desconsoladamente…

En ese instante el celular de Minerva sonó, vio el numero y sonrió – **será un nuevo cliente tal vez…**-susurro antes de contestar

**-¿Si? Habla Minerva…**

**-…..**

-**oh Claro señor… ¿1 mes?...claro no hay problema, ¿Qué es lo que busca?**

**-…..**

En ese instante Minerva miro a Lucy detenidamente **–tengo lo que busca… **- La rubia al escuchar esto se le cayo el mundo encima…**- ¿con quien se debe presentar y el lugar?**

**-…**

**-aja…**- Minerva anotaba elegantemente en una libreta… **-el pago se hace por adelantado no lo olvide… **

**-….**

**-claro señor… le encantara… adiós.**

**-Estas de suerte niñata te toco un pez gordo**- Lucy se asusto-** vamos a mi casa…**- le ordeno al chofer de la limusina… **-necesitaras arreglarte… ha y el cliente te solicito por un mes creo que por un viaje, así que tendrás que dejar todo listo para marcharte mañana en la noche.**

**-¿como se llama?-** resignada solo quería saber el nombre de la persona que se llevaría su pureza…

**- se llama Natsu…Natsu Dragneel…**

_**Fin**____**Prologo**_

Bueno gracias a los que Leyeron y espero les haya gustado… me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció si vale la pena continuar la historia o no, ya que esta idea es originalmente de mi hermano y me costo un poquito plasmarla e.e, por poco saco humo, pero todo sea por él y por ustedes :D.

Muchas gracias se despide Suzu :3


	2. Vistas

"_**Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima" **_

"_**la idea original esta historia le pertenece a mi hermano Cross Marian-sama" **__(quien me pidió "obligo" escribirlo xD)_

_**Un nuevo Comienzo**_

**Capítulo 1 " Vista"**

_**Minutos antes…**_

Natsu llego a la oficina de su padre… Igneel Dragneel dueño de las empresas Dragneel más conocidas como Dragón fire… Igneel era muy parecido físicamente a Natsu solo que era 10 cm más alto y su cabello era de color Rojo intenso, obviamente sus facciones eran mucho más maduras.

**-Oto-san…**-el ojiverde hablaba formalmente, al mirarlo Igneel enseguida se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía –** Lisanna…**

**-¡Algo le sucedió a Lisanna! **–grito/pregunto preocupado ya que él sabía que Natsu estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

**-no claro que no… a ESA no le ha sucedido nada… **-el pelirrojo se extrañó por la forma en que su hijo se refirió a ella- **solo que hoy la vi con otro hombre… me pareció reconocerlo, creo que su nombre era Sting Eucliffe**

Igneel quedo completamente sorprendido **–no puedo creer lo que me dices Natsu, después de todo Lis siempre estuvo enamorada de ti desde pequeña **–el mayor solo se sentó incrédulo por la información brindada por su hijo

–**Pues ya ves que no era tan así… **–se notaba coraje en sus palabras

**-Hablaste con ella o algo…**

-**¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero que me ayudes… necesito humillarla, como ella me humillo a mí...**

-**Ya sabes que la venganza no es buena hijo... pero nadie humilla a un Dragneel…**- Igneel lo pensó unos segundos**- Esta bien…. Recuerdas el viaje de negocios que vamos hacer en dos días más…?**

-**Si…**-una mueca de disgusto se forma en su cara- **en el que se podía ir con las novias, aunque eso no importa mucho ya que la mayoría de mis amigos tienen a sus novias en el círculo de negocios Fairy Tail.**

-**Claro aquí irán las familias más influyentes los Scarlet, Los Fernández, los Redfox, los Mcgarden, Los Strauss, los Connell, los Dreyar, los Fullbaster , los Loxar… y como invitados especiales por ser aliados de Fairy Tail, los Eucliffe y los Cheney de Sabertooth **

**-Y eso que tiene que ver viejo…**

**-Es que tu llevaras a tu "novia" y no me refiero a Lisanna…**

**-No tengo a nadie que se haga pasar por mi novia viejo – **Natsu lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad

**-Tranquilo, hace un tiempo un amigo me dio un teléfono de unas damas de compañía… -**Natsu se puso rojo**- pero nunca llame, ya sabes que yo no estaré con alguien aparte de tu madre que en paz descanse...pero ahora nos puede servir…** -una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo mientras tomaba el teléfono y se disponía a llamar…

**En casa de minerva**

Lucy realmente estaba admirada de lo grande que era la casa de Minerva, era de esperarse ya que se ubica en Magnolia unos de los barrios más ricos del país de Fiore, hace un rato que se había bañado y se había maravillado por la cantidad de esencias corporales que mantenía su nueva jefa, en estos momento un estilista le estaba arreglando y cortando su cabello, el cual parecía que ahora brillaba tal oro. Su ropa ahora consistía una falda negra tableada con una correa roja alrededor, una polera blanca con detalles en rojo que solo dejaba ver su abdomen 5 cm, y para complementar unas hermosas sandalias rojas…

Una vez lista se vio al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía era totalmente diferente ahora su pelo rubio lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un corte medianamente escalonado con el cual resaltaban más sus grandes ojos marrones… su piel blanca y sus labios rosados… nunca antes se había sentido así.

-**Lucy…**- la llamo Minerva, en cuanto se acercó la miro de pies a cabeza… **- vaya eres más hermosa de lo que creía, ten **– le entrego una tarjeta y una hoja- **la tarjeta es tuya y tiene el pago adelantado que hizo el cliente y la hoja tiene los datos en donde te debes reunir con ellos, puedes usar mi chofer para que te lleve a donde quieras mientras reúnes lo necesario para el viaje… ha si y no intentes escapar… **-le dijo mientras le daba una mirada fría y obscura**- tengo los medios para encontrarte donde sea Lucy…**

-**yo necesito volver al barrio donde me encontró…-** dijo afligida **– mis abuelos están gravemente enfermos y necesitan sus medicamentos… yo debo buscarles algún lugar por aquí en magnolia para que se recuperen…**

**-No… tienes que prepararte para el viaje….**- hablo fríamente…

**-¡no! No me iré sabiendo que a mis abuelos le puede pasar cualquier cosa, yo por eso acepte esto…**-decía con lágrimas en sus ojos…

**-tch… está bien… anótame sus nombres… me encargare que alguien los busque y los establezca aquí en magnolia no creo que demore mucho... tu mientras ve a comprar tus cosas… te daré el lugar donde estarán para que te vayas a despedir… **-sin más Minerva salió de la habitación.

-**he… arigato…** –dijo medio feliz mientras daba una reverencia, salió rápidamente de la gran casa, al salir el chofer la estaba esperando**...- por favor llévame al centro comercial…**

**-Claro señorita**

_**En el centro comercial…**_

Lucy se dirigió al banco, lo primero que necesita hacer era sacar dinero para comprar ropa para ella y sus abuelos además de los medicamentos, pensaba que podría hacerlo si organizaba bien su dinero… cuando la cajera la llevo a un cubículo aparte del público en general se asustó un poco… pero los que más reflejaba su cara era sorpresa en la cuenta que ahora le pertenecía tenia millones de pesos, más que suficiente para que sus abuelos vivieran bien por un tiempo…

Saco solo un poco, lo suficiente para comprar cosas básicas, ropa y comida…

Toda la tarde se dio vueltas en el centro comercial buscando lo que necesitaría para ese mes de viaje… compro unos celulares para mantenerse en contacto.

El chofer se acercó a ella y le menciono que ya sabía dónde estaban sus familiares por lo que ella emocionada le pidió que la llevara…

Serían las 9 de la noche cuando llegaron a una casa pequeña pero en muy buenas condiciones…

-**Gracias por traerme… mmm… no me dijo su nombre…**

-**Sebastián, Señorita, recuerde que mañana pasare por usted a las 7 de la tarde, para dejarla en el hotel.**

**-gracias por todo…-** dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste y sin más el auto arranco… entro en la casa y ahí sobre una pequeña mesa vio a sus querido abuelos… sentados mientras tomaban un pequeño refrigerio, ellos al verla se sorprendieron…

**-Lucy, mi niña donde has estado…** - dijo la ancianita era bajita y sus cabellos blancos ya por la vejez caían por sus hombros

**- nos has tenido muy preocupados… y quedamos más preocupados todavía cuando nos dijeron en que estas metida… **-el abuelo miraba el suelo, se rehusaba a que su niña hiciera aquello

**-es necesario oji-chan, ustedes necesitan sus medicamentos y necesitan vivir mejor… **-unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos…

**-no es necesario que hagas esos por nosotros… ni siquiera somos tu verdadera familia- **dijo preocupada la ancianita – **ya verás que pronto recuperaras tu memoria y sabrás a donde perteneces realmente…**

-**no digas esos oba-san, yo pertenezco aquí ustedes me cuidaron y me criaron son todo lo que tengo…**-dijo mientras los abrazaba a ambos, en silencio los tres lloraron y se despidieron… el siguiente día, en el que ella se marchaba, paso volando ya eran las 6 de la tarde… Lucy y sus abuelos conversaban ella les entrego bastante dinero, los medicamentos y el celular… para que así pudieran mantenerse en contacto, y así Llego la hora… Sebastián pasó a buscar a la rubia, a la hora acordada…

**- te ves hermosa**- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos abuelitos…

-**los amo cuídense…nos vemos en un mes** – les dio un abrazo y se marchó…

_**En las empresas Dragon Fire**_

Natsu se encontraba viendo unos documentos frente a su padre, se trataban del viaje de negocios que realizarían, muchas de las familias iban a presentar proyectos, aparte del circulo de negocios de Fairy Tail, iban a ir unos negociantes extranjeros interesados en las inversiones japonesas claro que ellos solo estarían unos cuantos días…

-**oto-san… esta empresa se me hace conocida…. Heartfilia… donde la he escuchado antes…**

**-tenias 10 años no creo que lo recuerdes… es muy larga la historia y tenemos poco tiempo… ve al hotel la chica debe estar por llegar…**

**-espero por lo menos sea linda…-** mientras imaginaba como podría ser la chica y se imaginaba cualquier cosa menos lo que se puede llegar a llamar mujer

**-vete…**

**- Hai… nos vemos en el avión Oto-san** –se despidió mientras dio una gran sonrisa…

_**En el hotel de magnolia**_

Lucy entro, vestía un elegante vestido largo Negro con escote y sin hombros, encima llevaba una chalina trasparente…uno de los requisitos del cliente es que fuera vestida así, pregunto en la recepción por la habitación 700 y por Natsu Dragneel.

**-¿Que necesita con el señor Dragneel…?-** pregunto amablemente y un poco desconfiada la chica que atendía la recepción

**-él me está esperando**- la recepcionista tomo el teléfono e hizo unas llamadas e inmediatamente llamo a un botones (**N/A**: ya saben a esos que te llevan las maletas) – Suzu por favor lleva a la señorita a la habitación del señor Dragneel…

Sin decir nada, la botones tomo la maleta que Lucy cargaba y la guío atreves del hotel… la rubia no podía decir nada… estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía qué clase de persona seria, tal vez un viejo verde, lo único que se decía así mismo era… vamos tu puedes, por tus abuelos… todo el camino estuvo pensativa, solo despertó cuando vio que la botones se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-**hemos llegado señorita…-** dejo la maleta en el suelo hizo una reverencia y se marchó, Lucy no podía estar más nerviosa, era una de las suite más elegantes del hotel… Golpeo la puerta 3 veces… escucho unos sonidos del otro lado y luego vio la puerta abrirse… se había mentalizado para todo, pero nunca para lo que veía en este momento… un chico diría unos 2 años mayor que ella con el cabello rosa y unos ojos verdes hermosísimos, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien trabajado, en resumen guapísimo...

**-disculpe estoy buscando a Natsu Dragneel-sama** –dijo tímidamente y un poco sonrojada…

Natsu no estaba mejor, pensó que ninguna chica se compararía a la belleza de Lisanna, pero esta rubia la superaba con creces… en ese momento le dio un poco de lástima que ella estuviera en ese rubro tan bajo…cuando la escucho pensó que le había hablado un ángel… sin contar que el aroma a vainillas que desprendía era fascinante y el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas la hacía ver más hermosa si es que podía

**-Soy yo… adelante…** - el peli rosa estaba nervioso y no podía quitar la mirada de la rubia.

_**Fin Capitulo 1**_

Haaa no me maten, sé que este capítulo está un poco mmm raro… pero antes de meter todo el NaLu y los problemas que se avecinan no podía dejar cabos sueltos… como por ejemplos los abuelos xD, no tengo mucho tiempo pero… quisiera agradecer a todo los que dejaron su review y leyeron este capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado…

Se despide Suzu :3

PD: aclaro, no dejare mi otro fic, solo quiero dejar este con 3 capítulos para dejarlos igualados y subirlos paralelamente el mismo día :3 .


	3. ConociendoPasado?

"_**Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima" **_

"_**la idea original esta historia le pertenece a mi hermano Cross Marian-sama" **_

_**Un nuevo Comienzo**_

_**Capítulo 2: "Conociendo… pasado?"**_

Natsu no podía quitar su mirada de la rubia la encontraba endemoniadamente atractiva, estaba a punto de olvidar su plan y hacerla suya ahí mismo… pero no podía el no era esa clase de persona… -**Toma asiento por favor… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Lucy… señor Dragneel…**- se sentó tímidamente en un sillón grande de cuero y se encontraba levemente sonrojada es que por dios era su primera vez no sabia como seducir a un hombre y muchos menos como se comportaban las veteranas que realizaban ese trabajo…

**-solo dime Natsu** -él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, el espacio entre ellos era cerca de dos metros… Lucy un poco mas decidida (y con un poco de miedo) se levanto del sillón y se dio vuelta tomo el Cierre de su vestido y lentamente lo comenzó a bajar… el Peli rosado muy rojo se acerco a ella, con timidez coloco sus manos en su cintura y aspiro el aroma de cuello, la rubia quedo congelada no esperaba que una oleada de placer le recorriera toda la espalda, Natsu sentía como algo le apretaba con intensidad su pantalón así que con la muy poca cordura que le quedaba tomo el cierre del vestido lo subió y se alejo dándose vuelta…

-**lo si-siento… pero no te solicite para ese tipo de "trabajo"…** -Lucy quedo helada, un poco desilusionada pero feliz, no tendría que acostarse con un hombre que no conocía, pero… **-¿entonces para que me solicito Natsu-sama?** –la duda la carcomía.

**-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia…** -dijo un poco avergonzado mientras miraba el suelo y se sacudía sus cabellos

**-¿he?... ¡HE!** –Lucy no podía con su sorpresa.

-**se que no estarás acostumbrada a eso, pero necesito darle una lección a mi ex…**

**-oh entiendo, pero yo… yo nunca he tenido un novio…-** se puso roja al decir esto creyendo que el se burlaría.

**-lo suponía por la clase de chica que eres no creí que tuvieras experiencia en ello…-**Lucy se enojo por ello la estaba tratando como a una cualquiera…pero espera… el no sabia que este era su primer trabajo…mejor que no se enterara… -**bien hagamos esto rápido, necesito que me llames con familiaridad por lo mismo… ayer me entere que mi novia me estaba engañando por lo que diré que tu eres mi amante hace mas de un año y que al fin me decidí por ti antes de ella además que expondré su infidelidad-**dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"_**igualmente seré utilizada"**_ –**pero… ¿usted no se vera igual de mal por haber tenido una amante todo este tiempo?**- pregunto Lucy

-**eso me da igual, solo quiero que sepa que no he pasada nada de mal…** -su sonrisa se volvió un poco tétrica y a Lucy le dio un escalofrió - **por lo que tendrás que fingir todo un mes ya que tenemos un viaje de negocios…espero sepas actuar bien…** -Lucy estaba nerviosa, más bien el peli rosa la ponía nerviosa, asintió con su cabeza y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

**- entonces… un gusto en conocerte Luigi…-** Natsu le dedico una gran sonrisa, la rubia sintió que toda la sangre se le subía al rostro – **Hey mi nombre es Lucy… L-U-C-Y **

"_un gusto en conocerte L…, soy... Bienvenida a mi hogar"_

Lucy se tocó su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron grandes _**"que fue eso"**_ y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos marrones – **un gusto en conocerte Natsu…** - el ojiverde la miro preocupado por que lloraba…

-**Hey Luce que te sucede...**-la voz de Natsu logro sacar a la rubia de su trance

**-no es nada señor Dragneel**

**-pero si estabas llorando…** -su rostro se puso serio- **y es Natsu, no me gusta que me llamen tan formal…**

-**de verdad que no es nada… mmm Natsu?... y mi nombre es LUCY no LUCE**

El ojiverde dio una pequeña sonrisa –**eres rara Luce, está bien, me iré a cambiar, puedes pasear por mientras no es muy grande la habitación, pero mataras el tiempo- dio una sonrisa boba y a paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación…**- Lucy estaba un poco Feliz, pensó que le tocaría un viejo verde todo asqueroso, pero le había tocado un joven guapo que no le quería hacer nada, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a observar la habitación, que de pequeña no tenía nada, era lujosa, unas cortinas marrones adornaba los grandes ventanales, Lucy se acercó a ellos para ver el paisaje... era hermoso podría ver toda la ciudad los grandes edificios resaltaban con toda majestuosidad por las luces que los cubrían en esa hermosa noche estrellada, fijo sus vista en unos de los pocos muebles que se encontraban en la habitación, pero su vista se dirigía más precisamente sobre unos retratos con fotos en donde se veía a Natsu más pequeño como de unos 5 años vestido con una jardinera y una hermosa bufanda Blanca que pareciera que estaba hecho con escamas, una tierna e infantil sonrisa y sus ojos verdes le daban un aire travieso, habían más, todas del ojiverde con un pelirrojo, y una peli rosada imaginaba tal vez que era su madre, era muy hermosa, pero la foto que más llamo su atención es una en donde muchos niños se veían felices, entre ellos Natsu, todos estaban ordenados y unos tras otros solo dos chicas salían de ese patrón…una niña de cabello rubio que estaba boca abajo por lo que su rostro no se veía y una peliblanca de ojos azules sentada sobre ella con un signo de victoria…

**-¿que haces Luigi?-**pregunto divertido Natsu ya que veía a Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba las fotos, estaba recargado en la puerta con un terno azulado, camisa blanca y una corbata roja, a la rubia le salió una pequeña vena en su frente-**¡Mi nombre es Lucy! No Luigi, ya da igual **–dio un suspiro-**llámame como quieras.**

**-como digas…-**Muy infantilmente le saco un poco la lengua, Lucy le respondió de la misma forma se miraron y rieron… Lucy fijo nuevamente su vista en la foto, un poco indecisa alternaba su mirada entre la foto y el peli rosado… Natsu la miro extrañado- **¿Qué sucede?**

-**es que… en la foto te ves muy apegado a tu bufanda**- la mirada de Natsu se ensombreció un poco- **me preguntaba por que no la llevas puesta ahora**

-**se la preste a una amiga que tenía miedo a los aviones… pero ella nunca regreso**- Lucy dio cuenta que no era algo de debía haber preguntado… -**yo lo siento no sabía…**

-**tranquila, ya fue superado… vamos o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto…**

-**Hai **- rápidamente tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

_**Por otro lado.**_

-**¿Rogue-sama cree correcto que yo vaya con usted a este viaje?**- Una hermosa peliblanca de grandes ojos marrones se encontraba a un lado de un pelinegro un flequillo tapaba su ojo, su semblante denotaba seriedad, pero no así sus ojos que miraban a la peliblanca con ternura y amor, él al escucharla le tomo sus manos y dio un pequeño beso sobre ellas.

-**por supuesto que si Yukino, quien sabe dónde te mandaría Minerva si no te llevo conmigo, te prometí que nunca te dejaría y que nadie más aparte de mi te tocaría.**

-**Rogue-sama… no sabe cuánto deseo que minerva me deje es paz para ir con usted…-** dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas

-**tranquila…**- tiernamente se agacho y junto sus labios con los de ella uniéndolos en un tierno beso – **vamos o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto.**

- **Hai…-** una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios

_**Volviendo con Natsu.**_

Nuestra parejita se encontraba abordando el avión, Lucy se encontraba emocionada era la primera vez que subiría a uno, en cambio nuestro peli rosa no estaba del todo bien, se veía un poco desorientado y su rostro estaba un poco ¿azul?, Lucy al verlo se comenzó a preocupar, pero lo hizo aún más cuando vio que este se tambaleaba y caía al piso

**-¿Natsu que te sucede?… Natsu!** –Gritaba un poco desesperada -tranquila el tonto de mi hijo está bien, solo se marea cuando sube a los aviones… -un pelirrojo se acercó y levanto a Natsu, dejándolo sentado en la primera silla que encontró

**-¿he? **

-**Mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel… soy el padre de este mocoso**

**-soy Lucy señor… **- lo miraba impresionada se parecía en demasía a Natsu

**-vaya eres hermosa, espero mi hijo no te haya hecho nada indebido** –Lucy se puso roja ante el comentario

**-no al contrario es todo un caballero** –Lucy se sentó a un lado de Natsu, mientras Igneel tomaba asiento frente a ella, la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- **te pareces mucho a una amiga** –su semblante se puso un poco melancólico… -**disculpa tu apellido es..?**

-**amm solo Lucy, no tengo padres, mejor dicho no recuerdo haber tenido…** -sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco

**-y eso… **

**-ha pues mis abuelos me encontraron en un bosque cuando tenía 10 años, solo tengo memoria de ese entonces…**- aunque no lo pareciera Natsu escuchaba expectante ya que no había hablado nada con ella, simulando caer recostó su cabeza en sus piernas (en las de Lucy) se sorprendió un poco al sentir como ella comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos se sentía bien… su mareo se calmo un poco, una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios ya más tranquilo se quedó dormido… Igneel miraba la escena sorprendido, su hijo nunca, pero nunca había puesto esa expresión cuando iba en avión, no... Si hubo un tiempo cuando ella aun estaba con nosotros…

Lucy estaba maravillada, el padre de Natsu era realmente agradable conversaron mucho tiempo, pero ella no conto nada que tuviera que ver con sus abuelos o el trabajo al que ahora se dedicaba, se notaba que él era un hombre respetado ya que pasaron muchas personas, quienes realizaban una reverencia al pasar…

Igneel también estaba impresionado, pensaba que una señorita que se dedicaba a ser una dama de compañía no sabría casi nada, pero el tiempo que hablo con ella se dio cuenta que era muy culta además de saber otros idiomas, ni ella misma recordaba como aprendió, pero eso no importaba, pero lo que más le impresiono fue como Natsu iba tan bien con ella a un lado y la sonrisa boba que llevaba este.

"_**Ne Natsu no me quiero ir sin ti… tengo miedo…- Natsu se veía así mismo de pequeño frente a una chica– tengo miedo cuando no voy contigo – mientras que sus ojos aparecían unas lagrimas**_

_**-Tranquila… ten –él se desenvolvió su tan querida bufanda y se la puso a la chica –con esto me tendrás ahí te protegerá… **_

_**-pero tu bufanda Natsu tú... tú la quieres mucho… **_

_**-solo es un préstamo me la devolverás cuando vuelva- le dio una linda y tierna sonrisa.**_

_**-gracias Natsu….-la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla –te quiero - le dedico una sonrisa, las mejillas del pequeño Natsu se encendieron –yo también te quiero… ¿siempre estaremos juntos? –pregunto con un poco de vergüenza **_

_**-sí, es una promesa- Ambos se sonrieron"**_

_**Natsu… Natsu… moo Natsu despierta**_

**-¡Natsu! Despierta…-** la rubia despertaba a Natsu algo preocupada, había visto como este mientras dormía soltaba un par de lágrimas y balbuceaba algo…se calmó cuando el abrió los ojos**- Vamos Natsu ya llegamos a Tokio**

-**ok… **_**"Por qué soñé con eso… hace ya tantos años"**_ –una de sus manos la paso por su pelo, aun se sentía mareado.

Para la alegría de Natsu, y la vergüenza de Lucy, bajaron del avión y cuando descendieron el peli rosado grito a los cuatros vientos que amaba estar en tierra firme y jamás se volvería a subir a un avión... Igneel los miraba divertido

-**siempre ocurre lo mismo** –dijo con voz burlona Igneel

Natsu estiro su cuerpo y sonrió- **muy bien Luce…comencemos** – ambos con un poco de vergüenza tomaron sus manos entrelazándolas…

-**Así que tienes nueva novia Dragneel…-**una voz conocida paso caminado frente a la pareja, este llevaba una maleta en su mano.

-**Zeref Heartfilia… cuanto tiempo…-**respondió Natsu

-**vaya pensé que no me reconocerías**

**-no podría olvidarte pasamos la mayoría de nuestra infancia juntos. **

-**es cierto… hablaremos luego Natsu debo…-**se quedó callado en cuanto vio a Lucy… -**a Natsu por alguna razón no gusto nada esa actitud**

**-Hey no la miras Luce es mía… **_**"maldición por que dije eso"**_** -**Zeref rápidamente retiro su mirada de la rubia, mientras La mencionada y el padre se encontraban sorprendidos... Eso había sonada muy muy real.

-**lo siento... debo ir al hotel nos veremos luego**- el pelinegro desapareció rápidamente

**-bueno vamos nosotros también… **-Igneel Hablo – **Happy nos espera en el hotel**

**-¿Happy? ¿Tienes un hermano Natsu?**-pregunto inocente Lucy.

**-jejeje ya lo veras cuando lleguemos **–entrelazaron sus manos con más firmeza y caminaron rumbo al hotel más lujoso de Tokio…

_**Mientras…**_

Se veía a Zeref apoyado en una pared, su rostro mostraba una mueca de disgusto –**esa mocosa no podrá ser… ¡es imposible! **–Grito mientras golpeaba la pared –**aunque es igual... es igual a Layla…no dejare que destruya lo que tanto me costó obtener… si es necesario te matare nuevamente… **-miro al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa – **y esta vez me encargare personalmente… **

**Fin Capitulo 2**

Hola :D quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios que me dejan realmente me encanta que les haya gustado esta historia… ahora bien como he subido el tercer capítulo de este fics ya desde la próxima vez que actualice, actualizare mis dos fic… lamento la espera de "Otra historia".

Bien como saben tengo poco tiempo así que solo agradecer a los que leen, y especialmente a los que comentaron… u.u algún día tendré tiempo para responder… buuu..

Mmm... si aprovecho a dejar un aviso… me demorare aproximadamente 2 semanas en actualizar, ¿por qué? Por los exámenes que me tocan, tendré que aprovechar cada minuto y segundo para estudiar T.T

Se despide Suzu-chan :3


End file.
